Young Beautiful People
by Hypnotic PoisonzWine
Summary: Suprise another JH.All chapters have been revised all fans please reread this! Sam has to leave town because her brother is in trouble and...Jackie and Hyde wish to resolve the tension between them but it comes at a higher price!
1. Going out of town!

**A/N:** I have finally got around to writing my stories again. Lately things have been complicated because my boyfriend has been suspended from school and I have no contact with him for a month or so. I have been sick as well so the make up work is really hard to get to, but I finally finished and now have to deal with all these guys trying to get me to date them. So to get my mind off things I wanted to start this romance story on Jackie and Hyde. So here you all go...

This chapter has been re-done for typo's and add on's...please read...

_**I do not own any part of the show...or I would be putting Jackie and Hyde back together on the T.V show!**_

-----------------------

_**Young Beautiful People**_

-----------------------

**Chapter Title: **_Going out of town!_

**Chapter Rating: **_PG-13 (T)_

-----------------------

"Oh my god, no...this is so bad...okay Arnel. I'll tell Steven that I'm flying out to stay with you for a while...okay I love you...bye." Samantha hung up the phone in a stuffy manner. She didn't seem to happy with the call she had received and she was headed down to the basement of the Foreman's household.

* * *

The scene was not any different then any other day. Hyde was slumped in his chair, feet crossed over on the table, and flipping through a magazine. Fez sitting in the other chair staring at the T.V that reflected off his face. Eric was sitting on the couch with Jackie. Jackie seemed a little to into the gum she was chewing. She was blowing a bubble when the woman that she 'disliked' came running down the steps. 

"Oh Steven, my brother got into a car crash. I need to leave off to Vegas ASAP!" she sobbed as she gripped onto his shoulder. A not to happy pop of Jackie's bubble caused Eric to jump out of his daydreaming state.

"Jeezz Jackie what popped your bubble, oh that's right..." Eric stopped when he notice the distraught Sam.

"I understand baby, do what you think is right..." Hyde said embracing her and kissing the top of her head.

"I'll go pack right away. My sister wants me there by tomorrow so I'm leaving on a 10:30 P.M. flight. I have to be at the airport by 8:00." she said letting go of Hyde and walking to their room.

Sitting back down Hyde resumed everything he had been doing. Jackie wasn't surprised by the way he reacted. Even though the others seemed more surprised. He hadn't comforted her all to well when her father was in prison. Maybe he had learned that fewer words said is better than his cunning remarks.

"Why didn't you offer to go with her, Hyde?" Eric asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't know if you have noticed but, Sam and I have been fighting a lot and I just figure maybe kill two birds with one stone. She needs to see her brother and we need some space." he said as he flipped to the next page his gaze never leaving the magazine.

The truth was Hyde wasn't really sure about Samantha anymore. He had married her out of spite against Jackie and now he was finally getting the back burn of it. Every time he would look at the ring on her finger he would imagine Jackie's hand and how it was meant for her.

Nothing was the same between Jackie and Hyde they always seemed so tense around each other. Then when they actually do talk Sam may interrupt and the moment is lost. Everyone could tell just by looking at Jackie that she still loved him. In the beginning everyone seemed so apposed to them. Telling them how wrong it was. Then they realized how much Hyde was doing for Jackie; he was making her real. Not that she wasn't real but, in the aspect of more down to earth. That's when everyone realized that they should stay together; no, they needed each other. Donna had longed for them to get back together after all she was the first to notice it all.

Deep inside everyone still felt that Hyde harbored major feelings towards Jackie. Hyde had never told anyone this but he actually was putting on a act around Jackie and took her to the first Prom more because he was her friend and he never liked to see her cry. The first time they kissed was when he actually began to feel a compassion toward her. She told him she felt nothing and it kind of crushed him because it was the most amazing kiss he had ever had. Life was meant to bring these two together. They were perfect Zen.

"Well babe, I'm off. I will give you a call as soon as I reach Vegas." Sam said as she slumped to the side due to the weight of her bag.

"I love you," she said giving him a good-bye hug and kiss.

"Love you to." he seemed to mumble as he returned her kiss. Then she was out the door. Hyde turned around and walked over to the deep freeze.

"Yuck, could you get anymore mushier with her, Hyde" Fez said sarcastically.

"Yeah Hyde, what is with you man?" Eric had seemed so confused as of late.

"I think this time away will give us good peace and maybe solid things up between us." Hyde said glancing at Jackie who at the same time glance up at him. Both noticing the contact they made quickly adverted their gaze. Eric noticed this and something became very clear.

"Well, I have to go Fez didn't wash the dishes yet again so I'm off, to um wash them." Jackie made up a excuse to leave. She got up and walked out with a high step. Everyone knew it was a lame excuse but she couldn't stand to see Steven kiss Sam and all she felt like doing right now was break down. As soon as the door shut Eric got up and pointed at Hyde.

"Okay mister, Jackie and I have called it truths and now we're pretty good friends and I can tell...she is still in love with you and you are too…!" Eric said.

"Foreman, shut up...I do not! I have a wife." Hyde said grabbing a grape flavored Popsicle.

"That doesn't matter because that wife should have been Jackie...but you were so jealous. Can't you see how much she is hurting. We all have been lead to believe that she has moved on but the tension between you two just proves that it's not." Eric said.

"Listen Eric, I can't help what has happened...things will never be the same between us...if you care about her so much why don't you go propose to her?" Hyde remark made Eric step toward the door.

"You know what if I did? What would you do? I think you would probably kill me because, your insanely jealous of any guy who comes near Jackie, and you still love her. So if she can't see it and I can't make her believe everything is alright and nothing is going to happen between you two again then maybe you should do it." Eric then walked out.

Hyde was at a lose he hadn't really planned on getting into so much drama so early in the day, he needed to party.

"Come on Fez, let's go hit the bar." Hyde said as he left out the door.

* * *

"You know Jackie, you should just talk to him tonight. For all our sakes. I mean it may not put you back together but maybe it may settle some tension." Eric pleaded with her. 

"Okay Eric, but I'm going to do it because you asked nicely." She gave Eric a hug, which surprised even Eric. With that said and done she went on to pick out a new outfit. If she was going to talk to him she was going to feel good at the same time and make him realize what he has lost.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah it's done. I know it's short but, I really wanted to post it tonight and make the next scene into a chapter it self. Review are very much wanted please, I'll give all chapter one reviewers special recognition in chapter two. Thank you! 

**Next Chapter:** _Hyde and Jackie have a talk but somehow talking isn't what either had in there minds…what they do next may come at a bigger price…but does it break the tension or make things harder on the heart._

_**Thank You:**_

_('HypnoticLadyStoner')_


	2. When Wrongs Make Love

**A/N:** Okay so I just could wait to get started on the second chapter. Still I haven't had any word from my boyfriend and this is going to take my mind off it for the time being. I do not own any bit of That 70's show just the story you are hopefully about to read.

This chapter has been re-done for typo's and add on's...please read...

**Thank you Reviewers for Chapter One:**

Barbara aka Lunalovegood: _Thank you so much I'll make sure that Hyde and Jackie will be together with their baby...even though I haven't mentioned it but, ok._

Neshe :_ Thank you I'm glad you like my story...I hope you will like the others as well._

LoveMeStephen : _I can tell you love Jackie and Hyde just as much as I do...I hope you will continue to read!_

b: _Thank you...shot as simple...thank you none the less for the review!_

_**I do not own any part of the show...or I would be putting Jackie and Hyde back together on the T.V show!**_

-----------------------

_**Young Beautiful People**_

-----------------------

**Chapter Title: **_When Wrongs Make Love_

**Chapter Rating: **_R (M)_

-----------------------

**Last Chapter: **_Sam left town to go see her brrother. Hyde decides to stay home...and Eric convinces Jackie to talk to Hyde about there feelings._

-----------------------

It was long past ten o'clock at night and Hyde had just returned home. He wasn't so drunk; he could walk straight he just was a little light headed. For some reason the booze tonight wasn't doing it's job. When he had reached the Foreman's house all the light's were out and that could only mean one thing for this time of night; everyone had gone to bed.

Being as quite as he could Hyde crept down to the basement. His vision was only a little fuzzy but, when he reached the door he noticed a small light was on. Opening the door slowly thinking to expect one of the Foreman's he walked in. Taken by complete surprise he saw a dark haired girl curled up on the corner of the couch. She wasn't awake and the T.V. was the only source of the light. He turned on the lamp and slowly walked over to the T.V. switching it off. This gave the petit girl on the couch a jump.

"Jackie, what the hell are you doing here so late?" he asked her as she rubbed her eyes. That's when he notice her outfit. She was wearing a floral pattern skirt that matched her peach colored tank top. She had a brown knitted shall over her shoulders and her hair was a little unkempt because of the way she had been laying on the couch. She seemed dressed up.

"I was coming to talk to you; and you weren't home so I thought I would just wait till you came back…if I knew it would be so late I would have just went back on home…must have dozed off…" she trailed off. She messed with her hair as she stood up and prepared to walk for the door.

"Oh I see, so I guess your just gonna leave then, huh?" Hyde said watching her hand go for the door knob. She didn't once look back to notice Hyde was behind her. He then reached out and grabbed her hand giving her a scare.

"Jackie listen, I need to talk to you to please don't leave yet." he whispered behind her ear. She shivered, from the warmth of his breathe, as her hand withdrew from the handle. She really should have left but, she could not bring herself to do it.

"Steven, no you listen…we should talk about this later." she turned around in his grip. When she did she didn't expect to be so close to him. She could feel his breathe on her face. She could smell the alcohol on it. He was drunk and she didn't think it would be right to stay, for sure now.

Hyde noticing that she had detected the smell of beer pulled back from her.

"Jackie, I'm not drunk! I promise you. I may have had a few drinks but I'm not drunk…I only wish that I was." Hyde said.

"Still Steven, it's pretty late…I should leave." she headed back to the door. Hyde couldn't watch her leave him. Hyde suddenly reached out and grabbed Jackie's hand. He pulled her to him and there lips crushed together. This shocked both of them as they suddenly withdrew from one another.

"Oh my god Jackie, I'm sorry!" Hyde said even though deep down he felt as if he may have done it purposely. She backed over to the other side of the room over to the deep freeze.

"That's just it Steven…" she began to sob. Hyde couldn't bear to see her cry over him.

"We can't even look at each other anymore without feeling guilty.

"I know…I know…" he said more to himself.

"It kills me to see you with her…I feel like I'm over you and then I see you two kiss and I loose it all!" she cried.

"I just want it to be normal between us!" she broke down. Hyde took pre-caution as he approached Jackie. He looked down at her as she cried into her hands. He then took one more step and extended his arms letting her know that he was still there to comfort her. She noticed this and buried her face into his broad chest. He began to stroke her hair gently.

"Shhh…Jackie everything with be normal, just give it some more time." Hyde said. He knew that he was telling her it like it would be a piece of cake. He knew it was never going to be normal again. They couldn't take back anything they had done and they were going to have to live with it.

Jackie looked up at Hyde. Her eyes seem to sparkle from the glassy effect the crying she had been doing. Her lips were puffy and looked as if they longed to be kissed. Hyde figured one kiss couldn't hurt them, they were all ready pretty broken already.

Hyde dipped his head low to Jackie's head, she didn't make any movement so he took this as a sign to proceed. He let his lips brush up slowly against hers, she gave a gasp, but it was to late for either of them to stop it. Their lips moved slowly against each other and time had no meaning. When it was over they both looked into each others eyes looking for some hint, some clue, some sign that one wanted to stop, but neither saw or said it.

Suddenly, Hyde pressed his lips back to her with more force, she didn't seem to fight back as she responded with the same force. She twisted her arms up around his neck as he placed his tongue on her lower lip begging for it's entrance. She was more than happy to oblige it's entry as hers greeted his with a deep rooted moan Hyde backed Jackie into the back of the deep freeze. Both stopped kiss from the sudden object obstruction. But it didn't stop them for long as they resumed there kissing, Hyde's hands slowly ventured to her buttocks and lifted her onto the top of the deep freeze.

There distance was causing trouble for there fevered kisses, so Jackie spread her legs and pulled Hyde by the collar of his jacket to rest between her legs. His hands began to roam down to the edge of her skirt as he pulled it up so it was hitched up around her waste. His lips left hers as they trailed down her neck in wet open mouthed kisses. Jackie let out a sharp moan.

"Steven, please…liste….oh god…" she moaned as he pulled her closer to him so his erection was nestled by her womanhood. It made her insides heat up.

"God…Jackie it's been so long…so long since I was inside you." he panted. He needed her.

"Steven. Stop. Please…God help me." she groaned pushing at his chest. Hyde, as hard as it was for him, pulled back and looked into he lust coated eyes with his. She straightened her top and looked at him.

"Steven you have a wife…" she had played the card. He knew that was going to be the issue.

"Yes, but my wife should be you. God Jackie I love you so fucking much, I can't stand to see you be with anyone that isn't me!" he panted. Pulling her face up close to his.

"Can't you see how much you mean to me, can't you feel how much I need you?" he said pulling her close to him again, to make sure she felt him.

"Steven, it's not that, it's just that, once I start, I can promise you I wont be able to stop!" she cringed.

"Well in all fairness, neither will I!" and with that he pulled her lips back to his. Both knew they weren't going to stopthis time.

He picked her up off the deep freeze as she wrapped her legs around his waste, never breaking the contact between there lips. He let his feet guide him to his bedroom. When he reached the door, Jackie put her feet down as they separated. Both knew that neither was going to deny each other now. Jackie looked at Steven, he had taken a seat in a chair by his bed. She took off her shall and took off her shoes. She walked over to Hyde in a very seductive manner. She placed one hand on the back of the chair as she sat down, straddling him. She adjusted herself and he gave a grunt of tortured restrainment as she brushed up against his manhood. Then she put her other hand on the other side of the chair.

Hyde then proceeded to hike up her skirt as they kissed, his fingers tracing random patterns on her bare thigh. She needed his heated skin touching her bare skin. She slid he hands to the hem of his red shirt and began to pull it over his head. He lifted his arms to help her pull it over the top of his head. His arms then rested around her waste as he tugged at them hem of her shirt from the back. Pulling it off he was more than pleased to find no bra. His mouth indulged on her bare breast as she moaned gripping onto his curly hair.

She couldn't stand to be apart any long she needed him with her, in her…now. Her hands went to his pants and tugged at the belt. When she did this she squirmed causing Hyde to swell with more need both knew that it was time…they had been together far to long.

Both stood up and pulled down the remands of whatever they were wearing, Hyde first to finish sat back down on the chair. Jackie finished undressing only seconds after Hyde. She then walked back over to him. Positioning herself above him, they met together, both moaning at contact. They sat like that for what seemed forever, until Hyde began to move his hips. Jackie was limp with pleasure as Hyde had to help her move. She was just to caught in the moment that Hyde thought it would be better if he moved onto the bed.

Getting up, never breaking contact, he laid her on her back. Slowly he began to build rhythm and soon Jackie began to rock her hips with his swift motions. Lips breaking apart he buried his head into the crook of her neck. She couldn't hold on any longer she came crying his name. Hyde loosing control soon after. They lay there, joined together, both realizing the immense weight of tension and guilt gone. Instead it was replaced with this feeling of control and love, they felt so right together. Hyde pulled himself out and rolled onto his back bringing Jackie so she was cuddled close to him. There eyes falling slowly as both fell into peaceful slumber, neither noticing what they had forgotten, or did they?

* * *

The next morning Hyde had rolled over in his bed expecting to find Jackie's beautiful smile. When he rolled over again he thought it was strange. He lifted his head off of his pillow and looked down….she wasn't there. His heart sunk deep in his chest where would she go?

* * *

Hyde POV: 

Last night had been incredible…even when we were together it was never that good. Now she was gone. I had to find her. Something kept telling me something bad had happened and that last night could have destroyed everything we had.

* * *

Jackie POV 

I had to get out of town. I had to make sure Steven would never some after me. He was married and he would easily take her into his arms when she got home, leaving me to go back to a heart broken home. It was the final straw…last night was so amazing and now I had this foreboding feeling that that night together was going to have a major impact on my life…for a very long time.

Before I leave I'll give Eric these letters I wrote to everyone. Oh, god why didn't I listen to my mind…this one time.

* * *

Main POV 

"Wow, I can't believe your leaving us Jackie!" Eric said giving her a monster hug. He held onto a thick bundle of envelops.

"Make sure everyone gets those letters, there is one for you, Donna, Michael, Mr. Foreman, Mrs. Foreman, Fez, Laurie, my mother, my father, as funny as it may sound Leo, Bob, Sam, and Steven." she whispered in a cracked voice.

"Good luck Jackie…"with all that said and done. She was off. No one knowing when she would come back.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for your time please review. That was my first ever lemon and I hope that you liked it. The letters are going to make a big deal in the story and there will be new people in later chapters. 

**Next Chapter: **_It's been a little over a month Hyde has lost more than he expected and has Jackie gotten what she wants?_

_Thank You: _

_('HypnoticLadyStoner')_


	3. Hyde's Letter

**A/N:** Okay thanks to all the people that have given me reviews. Once I have received ten reviews I start giving out special thanks to everyone. I usually do this every chapter in other stories but I think it will be better if I start when I get to ten. Anyway while I was posting my story my boyfriend tried to call me and so instead he called a good friend of mine…so I'm kind of heart broken. I know that he loves me but it's really hard to be with out the love of my life. Making it worse I'm a total flirt and I think I'm falling for a guy I used to like back in middle school, but I will always love Brad (my boyfriend).

**_I do not own That 70's Show so no one sues me!_**

**_A big thank you to:_**

**Legolas19**

**soapmama **

**LoveMeStephen**

**Jessi**

_Those where Chaper Two reviewers!_

_**

* * *

**_

**Last Time:** _Hyde and Jackie don't end up talking.Jackie has ended up leaving town and has given Eric a bunch or letters she wrote to everyone to read._

* * *

**Author: **_HynoticLadyStoner_

**Story: **_Young Beautiful People_

**Rating: **_M (Language, Adult Situations, and Violence, and maybe lemons)_

**Chapter Rating:** _T (Language and Adult Situations)_

**Chapter Name: **_Hyde's Letter_

* * *

It had been a whole month and he had was still thinking about everything that had ever happened between him and the love of his life. The letter he had received crushed his heart into the guts of his stomach. Why would she leave him like this? How come Eric let her go without saying a word to him? He still had the letter in his hand. He kept it close to him always lately. He had read it so many times he knew every word. His eyes became misty as he remembered what it said.

* * *

_Dear Steven Hyde,_

_How do I begin this letter? What do I even write? Well, I can't write down all the questions that my heart is telling me to put down or I'd never finish this._

_Steven, it is so hard for me to begin to tell you how much I love you. Yet, I think you know. Still deep down you deny it so you can live on with Samantha._

_I know what it is like to have been cheated on both with you and Michael but, you were more cheating for revenge. The night we spent together was one of the best of my life and yet one of the cruelest. See your married, even though you told me I should have been your wife it still didn't justify what we did. Steven I believe I used you for my own benefit, maybe one day I will tell you what it is that I used you for but, I just don't know what is going to happen next._

_Steven that is why I must tell you…I'm leaving Point Place. I'm not going to say where I'm leaving to because I have this feeling that you will come and find me. Steven I do not want you coming to search for me._

_I love you , Steven. I hope one day you'll be able to forgive what I have done. I know parents preach about how two wrongs don't make a right but, for how much you hurt me…I feel I need to hurt you. Maybe it will help you realize how much I'm in love with you._

_I hope you and your wife will resolve all your problems and live a happy life._

_And remember…_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, and I love you…please find it in your heart to understand._

_Love_

_Your Jacks Forever

* * *

_

Hyde couldn't believe how much he was actually hurt, everybody noticed. He had lost a lot of weight and he actually decided to attend college with Eric. He said he needed to prove something to himself.

Not only did Hyde loose Jackie, he had lost his wife.

Yes, Samantha had called Hyde three weeks after Jackie had left Point Place and told Hyde that she had started a relationship with her brothers doctor. This didn't seem to hurt Hyde so much. In truth he wanted to go running to Jackie telling her that Sam wasn't ever coming back and how they could live a normal life together, but he knew that it wasn't going to happen.

Hyde sat back in his chair and took a swig of the beer in his hand. Love is such a beautiful thing and yet it hurts so many people…his conspiracy theories couldn't work this one out.

Everyone was getting worried about Hyde he was so broken hearted and always wrapped up in his work. Mrs. Foreman almost slipped on where Jackie was on more than one occasion. Of course Hyde had no clue about the other letters that she had wrote or he would have tracked Jackie down by now.

Life wasn't going to get much better for him, well that's where he was very wrong.

* * *

_Cleveland, Ohio, Headstorm Apartments_

She sat on the floor of the bathroom, half smiling in joy and half unsure of the situation. This is what she wanted. She did it for this right was she really ready for this. She hadn't even gone to college yet. Hell she hadn't even started her life yet. She got up and washed her face.

The doctor had confirmed her suspicions…that afternoon.

_I was the one that did this…Steven is not to blame…I wantedit so bad. I told myself if I couldn't have the one I loved…that I would bind myself with him forever. _

She had to tell someone. She got up and went to the yellow phone in her small kitchen.

The apartment wasn't much to look at but she was happy to call it home. Picking up the ugly colored phone on the tanned counter top she dialed the number.

"Hello, thank god it's you Mrs. Foreman!" Jackie sighed. She knew she risked the chance of getting Hyde.

"Oh dear is this who I think it is?" the bubbly mother of Eric asked.

"Is Steven there…?" Jackie questioned.

"Oh dear no he isn't he's at school with Eric." Mrs. Foreman said proudfully. This took Jackie off guard. Steven was actually going to college it made her so happy yet she felt that Sam had made him go, so they could get a house to settle down in.

"Why dear? Did you want to talk with him?" she asked.

"No, actually I needed to talk to a motherly figure and since my mom was never really great doing her job I wanted to ask you." Jackie said. She heard a happy giggle.

"Why of course dear, I'm so honored!" Mrs. Foreman said proudly.

"Now what is it?"

"Mrs. Foreman I'm in a little trouble…well I believe it's worth being called trouble." Jackie began.

"Oh my dear…is it drugs?" Mrs. Foreman began to panic.

"Oh no, nothing like that…it actually is something about Steven…oh god how do I tell you this? Mrs. Foreman I went to the doctor this morning and he told me that I was…pregnant…that means Steven is going to be a father." Jackie explained. There was a gasp and a load thud.

"Mrs. Foreman?" Jackie asked there was no answer.

On the other side of the line…Mrs. Foreman laid on the ground. Fainted. Leaving Jackie only to panic…

* * *

**A/N:** Cliff hanger…please review everyone…I have to think up a good fourth chapter for you all now! I hope you all like the idea of Hyde as a daddy…believe me I'm not done with all the surprised yet! There's going to be a real shocker yet to come. 

**Next Chapter:** _Kitty is revived and another Foreman finds out the big news…and we get to see Eric's letter._

_Thank You:_

_('HypnoticLadyStoner')_


	4. Eric's Letter and the Hard Kept Secret

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update the story. I have been really sick and I'm just calling it quits with my boyfriend because he is moving. I don't really know the whole story but I myself might be moving to Missouri for a while. Oh well, so I'm a free agent and I'm writing this love story.

**_I do not own That 70s Show!

* * *

_****Last Time:**_ Jackie has some shocking news and she shocks Kitty into fainting on the phone._

**_And a big thank you to Chapter Three Reviewer:_**

**_jackiehydelover_**

**_Bluephoenix70_**

-----------------------

_**Young Beautiful People**_

-----------------------

**Chapter Title: **_Eric's Letter and the Hard Kept Secret_

**Chapter Rating: **_PG (K+)_

-----------------------

Jackie was beginning to panic the loud noise was and the fact Mrs. Foreman wasn't answering wasn't a good sign. She was starting to think she gave to other Foreman parent a heart attack.

"Oh God, Mrs. Foreman…are you there are you okay?" Jackie gasped.

"Hello?" a masculine voice came over the line. The voice no other belonged to a curly haired orphaned boy. Jackie would always know that voice and her heart jumped up into her mouth; she couldn't find her words and she immediately hung up the phone.

"That's weird, huh." Hyde said hanging up the phone and directing his attention to Kitty on the floor.

"Oh dear…that's a big…." Mrs. Foreman stopped herself when she realized that she had no phone and that she was on a cool surface.

"Mrs. Foreman are you alright, who was on the phone?" Hyde was sure she would be fine but, what could've caused her to faint.

"Oh just a old friend…" Mrs. Foreman choked out. Hyde knew she was hiding something but he didn't really care all he wanted to know is she was okay.

"You know Steven, you have come a very long way." Kitty took a seat at the kitchen table and Steven sat down beside her.

"Yeah, I guess I have…but Mrs. Foreman I gotta get to work on the El Camino; something's wrong with it." Hyde said patting Kitty's hand that was resting on the table.

"Oh my…" Kitty gave a exhausted sigh.

* * *

Jackie sat on that couch just thinking for hours on end. She hadn't seen him in over a month and just hearing his voice made her think about everything that had happened between them. There first dance, kiss, the first time he had said 'I love you'. Now this was there first and only child. 

She placed her hand over the flat toned stomach she had; soon realizing that in a matter months it wouldn't be. How was she going to take care of this child with no one to stand by her.

How would she ever explain this to her child.

* * *

"What are we going to do, Red?" Kitty whined. 

"It's not our place to interfere with what is happening in there lives." Mr. Foreman stated.

"Red you know I'm not good at keeping secret, even one like this." Kitty gave a nervous laugh as Red placed a arm around her shoulder.

"Kids today…" Kitty headed toward the door and when she pushed it open she hit something solid.

"Ouch!" the voice whined. Opening the door she found her son rubbing his head.

"OH MY GOD, thank God it was just you!" Kitty gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh gee thanks, I feel the love!" Eric walked in and sat down at the table.

"Okay Mr. Smart Mouth what the hell did you hear." Red sat in his normal chair glaring down his son.

"Um…candy and love…" Eric panicked.

"Okay fine…I heard that Jackie is having Hyde's baby!" he gave up in surrender.

"Well, since you know you have to swear not to say anything to Steven." Red threatened.

"In all fairness I knew before either of you did…well I kinda did…" that's when Eric proceeded to pull out a small white envelope that had his name written on it.

"Go ahead read it." Eric said handing it over to his mom.

* * *

_Dear Eric Foreman,_

_I can no longer stay in Point Place, as you where there to wish me luck as I left._

_There are so many good and bad things here for me, but the one thing that I have to move on from is Steven. I still love him and only seeing him with Sam makes it harder to live here. The night you convinced me to talk to him we did a dirty deed. I think I did it because I just wanted him…I wanted to use him for a moment of happiness. I think he went through with it because he was drunk._

_Eric I know we have had our differences and I have always teased you for being the smaller one of the group but as of these past few months I have grown closer to you that is why I wanted to tell you why I actually am leaving._

_I think I might be pregnant…in fact…I want to be._

_I know I have always dreamed of a perfect life finishing school, getting married, and having some kids but that night I totally freaked out. I didn't want to loose him._

_I know what I have done is very wrong and that I'm not only messing with his and my life but with a life that yet not even I know if we have created._

_So until I can get my mind straight and figure things out I will be in Cleveland, Ohio._

_Please don't tell Steven anything…and please don't try and contact me. I will contact you when the time is right._

_Thank you Eric._

_Love_

_Jackie _

* * *

The room was silent. 

"So she planned this?" Kitty asked.

"It sounds like it…" Eric said.

"Oh dear what are we going to do…I mean Steven has a right to know." Kitty was getting frustrated.

"No, in my own opinion Hyde has screwed a lot of things up he needs to fix some things in his life just like Jackie. Just give it some time Kitty/" Red said patting his wife on the shoulder. Everyone looked out at the greasy, soon to be, father working on the El Camino completely oblivious to what everyone was talking about.

* * *

**A/N: **_Kind of short but I wanted to get something up today._

**Next Chapter:** _Sam has come back but not what you think for…and we get to see her letter. Also Jackie meets a guy at the doctors office is this her prince charming._

_Thank You:_

_('HypnoticLadyStoner')_


	5. Letting Go and Holding On!

**A/N:** I want to thank all my wounderful readers and people who give me support on every chapter I'll give everyone special mention in chapter six. Well, I had a great day at school I'm really starting to fall for this guy and deep down I think he might like me. I really don't want my ex to come back as sad as it may sound but anyway on with the show.

_**I do not own any part of the show...or I would be putting Jackie and Hyde back together on the T.V show!**_

**_Thank You to all chapter four reviewers:_**

_JessicaH_

_Jessi_

_Legolas19_

* * *

-----------------------

_**Young Beautiful People**_

-----------------------

**Chapter Title: **_Letting go and holding on!_

**Chapter Rating: **_PG (K+)_

-----------------------

**Last Time: **_Eric shared his letter with his parents and they discover that Jackie might have planned the pregnancy. Hyde still remains oblivious._

-----------------------

The gang of young adults stood out in the Foreman driveway, playing there regular game of basketball. Everyone was so into the game they didn't realize the yellow cab pull up to the driveway until the car door shut. In everyone's pure amazment, no one predicted who it would be.

"Sam?" Hyde gave a choked puzzled greating. Now if no one predicted Sam would arrive today then no one predicted what came next. Sam came up to Hyde and slapped him with all her will power.

"Damn, what was that for?" Hyde yelled.

"You know if I didn't read this I may have come back to you, Steven Hyde! Now all I want is to get you out of my life!" she screamed flailing her arms. In her right hand she gripped a white envolope.

"When you sent me some clothes I didn't expect to get a letter from your ex girlfriend...Jackie..." she almost cried.

"Wha...?" he didn't finish.

"Now Sam I can explain..."Eric stood up.

"I stashed the letter before Hyde shipped the box out!" Eric said.

"Well, I have had it I'm going to marry the man who truely loves me...Steven Hyde I want a divorce!"

"Fine, with me I never wished you'd come back." she gave a angrey puff at that remark.

"Fine I'll get my stuff and we can finish this in court!" Sam yelled throwing the letter on the ground and marching inside right past Mr. and Mrs. Foreman. Hyde then bent over to pick up the letter. Opening it he read.

* * *

_Dear Samantha,_

_As truth be told I should come clean to you. First off I would like to say I never liked you. I mean Steven was going to propose to me and you blew that far out of sight. I loved him. I stll love him and you will never come between that, no matter if you have him or not._

_Another thing is that I wanted to say I felt I took advantage of Steven the night you left. We did something that we shouldn't have. He told me what I wanted to hear and I knew I still could never have all of him. I hope this doesn't destroy, whatever the thing that you have with Steven._

_I know one day I will return to Point Place only I wont be so kind...I'll most likely have gown up a lot more._

_Oh and please don't show this to Steven even though I have a feeling you will._

_Jackie Bukhart_

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Hyde said. 

"Hyde, I'm sorry man." Eric said.

"I told her she was my number one did she not believe me?" Hyde was being torn up inside only he refused to cry.

"Hyde..." Eric said sympathetically.

"No Foreman...I need to think this through." Hyde said before entering the house where Sam left with a few boxes...that Mr. Foreman helped her move out the door. He said nothing to her as he went down to his room.

* * *

Jackie sat in the room her stomach felt as if it where going to explode. She had been two months pregnant now and she was actually going to see her baby today. She secretly hoped that it would be a boy...but she would be just as happy with a girl. 

"Jackie Bukhart?" a doctor anounced with his clip board resting on his hip.

_Here we go! _Jackie thought to herself. Standing up she followed the doctor to a back room. He gave her a gown to and let her change.

When she was done she walked out and was greated by a handsome man.

"Hi, I Doctor Rosenger I'll be giving you a look at your baby today." she shook his hand and smiled back. He then guided her into a small room, that had a large machine with a small screen.

"Okay, Mrs. Bukhart I need you to lay down up on the bed here." he patted the examanation table. She then proceed to do what he told. He was preparing the gel on the instriment when he told her to lift op the gown.

"Now this wont be cold it feels like a wet warm goo." he laughed.

Jackie gave a polite giggle but stopped when she heard the strangest noise. It was like something was being sucked out of water and very fast pase.

"What is that?" she questioned.

"That's the baby's heart beat...but something seems a little off..." he said moving the stick around on her belly. Jackie began to worry that something wrong was with her baby. She felt this horrible sickness come over her heart.

"Oh that's it...congradulations Miss Bukhart...your going to deliver twins in 7 months or less." he smiled. Jackie felt like fainting. She knew that it ran in her family her mother was a twin herself so Jackie was the one to have the twins this time.

"Oh, thank you." she then realized she was going to need a lot of help if it was two instead of one.

_I'll have to call Donna when I get home. _She thought.

"Alright Miss Bukhart your free to go change." he said.

"Thank you doctor." Jackie shook his had again and headed off to change. When she was done she walked out and was greated with the familiar eyes of Doctor Rosenger.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but, notice you were alone...is the father..." he asked.

"I know it's not my business but I was kinda hoping..." he trailed.

"No, the father and I are not in contact. What were you hoping about?" she gave a sad smile.

"If I could buy you a cup of coffie sometime?" he said shyly.

"Um...sure...I don't see the harm in it." she smiled.

"That would be great...this is where you can reach me...what about you?" he asked giving over his number. She scribbled her number down.

"Thank you again, Docotor Rosenger." Jackie said cheerfully.

"Call me Hugh." he said.

"And I'm Jackie...I guess I'll see you around..." she said before heading out the door with a big smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry my chapters are so short but I really am lacking on time to make them longer...so I guess there will be more of them. I promise that Jackie and Hyde are going to get together soon...I promise. 

**Next Chapter:**_ Jackie calls Donna to come out and see her. Donna convinces Jackie to come back and confront Hyde about what is going on. And what about Hugh Rosenger?_

_Thank You:_

_('HypnoticLadyStoner')_


	6. Moving on is the hardest thing to do!

**A/N: **I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't written in such a long time but things have been busy with my back and what more I can't go to school because of it so I figured a good way of wasting time and getting something done is to write my stories…so without further ado…

_**I do not own any part of the show...or I would be putting Jackie and Hyde back together on the T.V show!**_

-----------------------

_**Young Beautiful People**_

-----------------------

**Chapter Title: **_Moving on is the hardest thing to do when I stll love you._

**Chapter Rating: **_PG (K+)_

-----------------------

_**Last Time: **Jackie found out that she was having twins and Sam came back for a divorce._

_

* * *

_

**_Secial thank you to chapter five reviewers: _**maddancer73, forgetMEalways, alittlesummerwine, and shyde9.

* * *

Jackie walked home in a state of shock everything seemed to hit her at once. She thought of how difficult it would be to take care of two children on her own. She would definitely need some help and who better to call then one of her closest friends then Donna.

Arriving home, Jackie, went immediately to the phone. She sat there staring at it for a while before she picked it up and started to dial the number.

* * *

Meanwhile Back in Point Place

"Hyde, we're gonna be late to Mr. Hydels lecture if you don't get your lazy ass up here." Eric yelled as her stood up finishing the last piece of his morning toast.

Hyde walked up stairs and he seemed rather rugged he hadn't shaved for a while and his hair was a absolute mess, well more so if Hyde's hair could be called messy.

"All right Foreman lets get on the road…" Hyde said in a sleepy voice.

"Well, good luck my little college boys be home as soon as your done." Mrs. Foreman gave each one of them a kiss on the check.

"Bye Mrs. Foreman…" Hyde smiled at her. A real loving smile that only a mother gets for her sons.

When they left out the door Kitty turned around and lost her mind.

"I can't do this. I can't lie to Steven like this Red." Kitty announced almost in tears to her husband who just sat down for his morning breakfast.

"Kitty it's not our place to interfere Jackie has to be the one that tells him it's only right." Red told his wife trying to be a subtle as possible.

" Well, I don't think she is going to tell him for a while. Steven has a right to see his child be born and be there for the one he loves. Don't you notice how miserable he looks." Kitty said sitting down and sipping her coffee.

"I know you right Kitty…but we shouldn't interfere with it." Red said.

"Okay, I'll try my best to keep my mouth shut." Kitty gave in.

* * *

Donna was listening to Alice Cooper when the phone rang. Going over to her record player she turned it off. She went over to the phone and picked it up.

Picciotte's Residence," Donna gave her usual answer.

"Hello, Donna?" Jackie asked.

"Oh my god…is that you Jackie?" Donna asked in total shock.

"Yes, I'm sure it's me…listen do have anyone there with you." Donna seemed wonder why she would care if anyone was there then she realized what she meant.

"No, it's just me. Dad went to Price Mart." Donna replied.

"Okay good…so…" Jackie gave a nervous yet scared sigh enough where Donna could understand where it was all coming from.

"Jackie? Is this about the baby is something wrong?" Donna began to panic she knew that Jackie really wanted it but, if she had lost it she would be so heart broken.

"No, everything looks healthy to the doctors except for one thing…" Jackie dragged on.

"What is it Jackie your making me worried?"

"There two.." that's all she said and Donna gave a sigh of relief then it hit her too. This was going to be extremely difficult for Jackie to bare through not only child birth but raising, feeding, clothing, and sending them to school.

"Jackie…I know I may sound like the bad guy here but, I think you should come back. You need to tell Steven. I know that he would be supportive and he would help a lot and Samantha and him aren't together anymore…Jackie?" Donna stopped her speech short when she heard Jackie crying.

"I don't know what to do Donna…I can't face Steven yet I would be so ashamed of myself. I would feel so week and vulnerable." she cried on. Donna didn't quite approve but she understood what Jackie was saying.

"Okay Jackie, what do you want me to do?" she asked

"I need your help Donna, could you come to Cleveland and stay with me until the babies are born?" she seemed to be pushing her luck and wasn't sure what Donna would say so she didn't get her hopes up.

"Alright I come, but just know that I wont stop bugging you until you tell Hyde!"

"Thank You so much Donna!"

After hanging up the phone. Jackie about jumped a foot in the air when it rang again. After calming herself down she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Hello this is Hugh from the Doctors office!" came the kind voice.

"Oh, hi there what are you calling for." she seemed a little peeved only she didn't mean to be.

"Well, I'm still at work and I noticed you don't have a car so you must have walked home. So I was making sure you made it back safely…and I'm guessing you did." Hugh answered.

"Yeah I did no one kidnapped me though I doubt they would, no one wants to have the extra work of stealing two unborn babies." they both laughed.

"But, regardless of that I think your beautiful and for any man that ever left you I think they would have to be crazy." he seemed to being saying and accusing the father and Jackie seemed to notice but didn't acknowledge it.

"Wow, you have got a way with word I don't think anyone has spoken to me like that before." Jackie seemed to be flattered.

"Well, listen my next patient is waiting for me so do you have any plans for tonight?" he asked.

Of course Jackie had nothing better to do then sit around and watch Bewitched.

"No, but I can tell I'm probably going to get some." Jackie said is a flirtatious voice.

"You guessed it, I'll meet you at the Coffee De Rio on Surman Street." he said with a shift ending.

"Alright I'll be looking forward to it." and with that they ended the conversation Jackie sat there thinking about what she just did, this was her way of getting on with her life so she went to her closet and started to prep herself for her date.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's the end of this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll update as soon as I can but I'm working on a few others stories so be patient. Thank you!

**_Next Time:_** _Its been a few months and something's have changed some for the better and some for the worse, but someone makes a slip._

**Thank You:**

_HypnoticLadyStoner_

_R&R_


	7. Finding out is only half the story

**A/N: **Hello, everyone it's your lovely _HypnoticLadyStoner_, so smile. Well, I haven't really been updating as fast as I should because I have been addicted to Kingdom Hearts II. I finally beat it this morning and it was amazing the only Kingdom Hearts game I need to beat now is the in between saga called Chain of Memories. I told you all that because I will be starting a story that is going to be on my favorite character in Kingdom Hearts, Axel. So if you like Kingdom Hearts check out my upcoming story _In the Mind of a Pyromaniac._

_**I do not own any part of the show...or I would be putting Jackie and Hyde back together on the T.V show!

* * *

**_

-----------------------

_**Young Beautiful People**_

-----------------------

**Chapter Title: **_Finding Out is only Half the Trip_

**Chapter Rating: **_PG (K+)_

-----------------------

"Stop that, it tickles," a squeaky voice screeched.

"Oh come on, Jackie! Lets go out to dinner!" the masculine voice pleaded.

"I told you I have a interview and I'm going to need my rest tonight, remember carrying two babies is really hard on me because of my size" Jackie was right she was only a little over four months and she looked more like six. Hugh and her had become very close, Jackie wasn't ready for a relationship yet but she wasn't really friend friends with him more like friendly. Of course they hadn't slept together because that would be going way to far to fast.

"Alright, well promise to give me a call and tell me when you can, and be careful." he said giving her a swift kiss on the lips. Watching the gentleman walk out the apartment door a familiar red head stepped out from the kitchen.

"You know, I think he really is expecting you to commit, I bet that's why he is going to ask you when you go to dinner." Donna stated. Well, Jackie knew perfectly well that it was coming her way.

"I know Donna…" Jackie mumbled, waiting for what was to come next.

"You know what would Hyde do to the guy if you got together…" Donna began.

"Donna, I know okay I got the picture a thousand and one reminders ago." Jackie groaned in frustration.

"You knew the deal about me coming here, Jackie." Donna because to laugh now Donna was torturing Jackie like in the old days only now the tables had changed in Donna's favor.

"Yeah, I know." she shrugged off and headed to her room.

* * *

Back in Point Place

"I'm so sick of this," Hyde said shacking his head.

"What other stuff do we have to do?" Eric said missing the basket ball hoop by a mile.

"I donno, we should go somewhere, you know, that isn't here…" Eric had the hint that Hyde was referring to him going to find Jackie.

"Hyde, maybe we should go see a movie instead," Eric was running out of ways to change Steven's mind about doing stupid things, like road trips.

"Oh I guess you wanna take me to see Star Wars again," Hyde threw the basketball into the net.

"Hey no burns about Young Skywalker," Eric defended. All this got from Hyde was a 'what the hell is up with your head' look.

"See there's the Hyde I know," Eric said hitting his arm.

"You think it wise to do that, Foreman?" Hyde said in a dark voice. He was so obviously joking around with Eric. Plus he would never hit him back because well, he couldn't take the pain, now Kelso…

"Hey, I know what will make you happy," Eric smirked. Of course Hyde knew what he was talking about. So they headed off toward the toward the kitchen so they could get to the stash in the basement.

"Oh my Donna," Kitty was having a nervous break down on the phone. The boys froze at the front door. Both had been wondering where she had disappeared to. Mr. Foreman looked up from his paper only to be faced with two boys that where intent on eavesdropping on some, might be gossip. He himself began to worry.

"That's no good, well you still have to convince Jackie that she need to tell hi…." Mrs. Foreman turned around to see the two boys go wide eyed. Well not so much for the same reasons. Eric was more in shock that his mom could be so air headed and Hyde was just plain shocked to here Jackie's name.

"Donna, I got to go," Kitty enunciated every word in a dry voice. Donna could definitely tell that something was happening and she figured out that 'someone' must be there, but she wasn't so sure of the damage the call was going to cause.

Hanging up the phone, Kitty couldn't find her voice until she realized that the only thing she could manage to squeak out was.

"Now, it's not what you think…" she put her hands up in deffence.

"What's going on?" Steven was totally confused why where they lying so obviously now that he had found them out.

"Why did you say Jackie then?" Hyde arched his brow as Mrs. Foreman walked cautiously to her seat next to Red.

"I can't do this, Red" she put her head down on the table giving up.

"What, the hell is going on?" Hyde was really peeved now.

"Urg. FINE, you all bug the crap out of me with it so I'll just go against my own will and say it cause if I don't Kitty will and I'm never going to hear the end of it. So you want to know Steven, Jackie's pregnant, you're the father, congratulations, she doesn't want you looking for her…blah blah blah…." Red's face then had proceeded to turn red.

Steven had stood there in complete amazement. Why was this happening? Why was she hiding? Did she even love him anymore? His head was spinning out of control with the number of why questions it was trying to process when all went blank and nothing made sense.

"I can't believe he fainted…" that's all Eric could say to such a serious thing that it made Red grow even redder.

"How would you like my foot up your ass on Steven's behalf, laugh it up twig boy your gonna take him downstairs. This couldn't be any better timing." Red growled as he stood up and walked to the basement while Eric tried to wake his friend.

* * *

_**Next Time: **Red talks to Steven and things get crazy when a unwanted burden is brought to Jackie's conscience ._

**A/N: **I know that it was short but you have to understand I'm working so hard lately with getting everything done so I hope you can forgive me. I'll try to make the next one longer.

* * *

**Thank You:**

_HypnoticLadyStoner_

_R&R_


End file.
